


These Little Things (What I Love About You)

by EonaMokaa



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: A study into carole and tuesday's feelings about each other, F/F, Really just fluff, There's a russian translation to this work!, at least in my honest opinion, no beta we die like men, not really platonic, the link is in the authors note if you're interested, these two are absolutely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: A look into Carole and Tuesday's life together, noticing the little things that make them love each other all the more.





	These Little Things (What I Love About You)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was translated to Russian by the lovely Caramella Titva! You can read it here - https://ficbook.net/readfic/8250472 .

When you live with someone, you start learning little details about them that you wouldn't know otherwise. 

Like how Tuesday would snore in her sleep, how she would twirl her hair around her fingers in deep thought. How she hummed when she walked, or how she would meticulously clean and pick at her nails. Tuesday was an enigma; she was a hurricane, picking up the stagnant pieces of Carole's life in one swift motion and rearranging it, and Carole was in the eye of the storm, taking in her absolute beauty and strength.

She never knew how much she'd missed _genuine_ company. Pet owls just didn't cut it, and although the neighbors and landlord were nice enough, it wasn't the same as what she'd formed with Tuesday. Carole found herself looking forward to spending time with her, making music, goofing off, hanging out. She loved hearing her voice, singing and talking, loved the way her lips would curl upwards sheepishly, the way their eyes met and a light dusting of pink accompanied her features. She absolutely adored her, and it didn't take a genius to realize her feelings.

Yes, these little details would be the end of Carole.

 

* * *

Tuesday remembered her mother saying that to really get to know someone, you had to be with them constantly, through their triumphs and vulnerabilities. She always assumed it was the politics speaking to look out for ulterior motives, but having run away from home and living with Carole helped her change her perspective a bit. Tuesday noticed all sorts of little things about Carole that she probably would have ignored, if not for her upbringing. 

Like how Carole tended to take up as much space as possible when sitting or laying down, or how she would gently tug at her hair if she was stressed or bored. How she could constantly have a song in her head, tapping out rhythms and singing quietly to herself, how she would spend time every day to diligently clean up the room if it got too messy. Carole was all the things Tuesday admired; she was a bright and amazing sunset, warmth flooding over everything she touched, light fluttering to every corner of her world, and Tuesday was standing on the bridge where they first met, soaking it all in and letting it fill her with peace.

She had never really known what it was like to have friends, growing up. She had her maids, of course, and sweet as they were, she didn't feel the same way about them that she does with Carole. She wanted nothing more than to sit next to her, write music and sing together and bask in her company. She couldn't help but love the way her voice echoed off the walls, the way her lips were always held in a tight smile, the way she looked into her eyes and could communicate so much just by her facial features. Tuesday knew without a doubt that her feelings had long since passed platonic, and she hoped Carole felt the same.

Yes, these little details would be the end of Tuesday.


End file.
